


Respawn

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate universe- Respawn, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people in the world get a second chance. </p><p>Even fewer get infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respawn

The first time it happened, they were pretty horrified.

Jack had been flying a helicopter, on his way to get the rest of the guys, when a police chopper shot him down. His body had been burned beyond recognition, so there were a few high pitched screams when he showed up at the door of their shared apartment.

“Jack?!” Gavin yelled in shock. Michael and Ryan both pulled out a gun.

  
“Wait wait, don’t shoot me! Jesus Christ, I already died once today.” Jack yelped out.

  
“Exactly! How are you alive?” Ryan yelled.

  
“Fuck if I know, can we stop screaming now, and can I come in?” He yelled back. Ryan looked at Geoff, who nodded, and Jack walked in.

“Alright, tell us what you remember.” Geoff said calmly after everyone sat down around the table.

  
“I was in the chopper, and the police blew me the fuck up. I remember burning a moment, but the explosion killed me before I could feel any real pain.”

  
“How the fuck are you here now, then?” Michael asked.

  
“I don’t know. I woke up in the rubble, had a bit of an existential crisis, and came here.”

  
“So you came back to fucking life? What the hell.” Michael breathed out.

  
“Well, let’s not see if it’ll happen, okay? I hated losing you, even if it was only temporary.” Geoff interjected. Michael, Ray, Gavin, and Ryan nodded in agreement.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be more carful.” Jack responded, smiling.

—-

The next time it happened, it was Gavin.

In hindsight, it was 100% preventable, but Gavin was _sure_ that he could win the bet.

“Alright, I’m going to stand against the wall, and you shoot the apple off of my head with a bow and arrow.” Gavin said to Ray. Ray shook his head.

  
“No way, man. I’ve got good aim, but not that good. I might shoot you in the head.”

  
“Aw, come on!” Gavin wined, “Don’t be such a mingy prick!”

  
“What in it for me, even if I did agree?” Ray asked.

  
“I’ll give you my cut in the next heist.”

  
“Done.” Ray agreed, and Gavin giddily ran to the wall and put the apple on his head, and Ray readied the bow. “Where did you even get a bow?”

  
“Not important. Now make the shot!” Gavin exclaimed. Ray readied the bow and aimed. As he let go of the arrow, Michael jumped behind Ray and scared him.

  
“What the fuck, Michael?!” Ray yelled in surprise, turning around to punch the now laughing redhead. “Sorry, Vav. I’ll give it another-” Ray started as he turned around, but he cut off when he saw Gavin laying on the ground with an arrow right through his nose. “Gavin!” Ray screamed.

  
“Oh fuck.” Michael stuttered. He felt like he was going to be sick.

  
“Vav, holy shit, Vav.” Ray said, kneeling down next to him. “No, this isn’t happening, you can’t be dead, this was a stupid bet!”

To his and Michael’s surprise, Gavin opened his eyes and took a huge breath.

  
“Bloody hell!” He yelled out. “Ray, you bloody shot me!”

  
“Hey, it was your stupid bet!”

  
“But you bloody shot me in the face!”

  
“Now that you mention it,” Michael interjected, “he shot you right on the _nose_.” Ray looked, and Gavin did in fact have an arrow sticking out of his nose.

  
“Holy shit!” He laughed. Michael joined in.

  
“Oh, shut up you pricks. Just get the thing out of my head.”

—-

“Okay, so you shot Gavin in the fucking face, and he survived with no scaring?” Geoff asked as they all ate dinner.

  
“He didn’t survive, he came back to fucking life.” Michael answered.

  
“Yeah, and as soon as we got the arrow out, his face healed right up.” Ray added.

  
“It was top!” Gavin cooed. Geoff face palmed.

  
“Alright, idiots, something is going on if both Gav and Jack came back from the fucking dead.” He said.

  
“Can anyone else do it?” Ryan asked.

  
“How the fuck should I know, but we shouldn’t go te-” Geoff was cut off by Ryan pulling out a gun and shooting him in the head.

  
“Ryan, what the hell?!” Jack yelled.

  
“What? How else were we going to test it?” Ryan responded. A few seconds later, Geoff opened his eyes.

  
“Ryan, what the fuck was that?!” He yelled.

  
“All right, cool it with the yelling. You’re alive, aren’t you?”

  
“But I could have actually died! Let’s see how you like it!”

  
“Wait, don’t do anything hasty-” and Geoff shot Ryan, point blank, in the head.

  
“You fucking destroyed his head, Geoff.” Ray said.

  
“Is it bad that I’m getting desensitized to seeing my boyfriends fucking die.” Michael added. Ryan opened his eyes, and when he stood up, his head was completely fine.

  
“Okay, Michael and Ray, which one of you wants shot first.” Ryan asked.

  
“Are you… are you serious?” Ray asked.

  
“Well, obviously we have been gifted with the glorious gift of immortality, and everyone else has died a pretty horrible death, you two need to as well. Just so we’re all on the same page.”

  
“Fuck no!” They both said at the same time. Geoff and Ryan looked at each other before shooting them both.

When they woke up, they just glared as Ryan and Geoff smiled.

—-

“Gavin, I think you broke the record for most respawns in one day.” Ray laughed.

  
“What can I say? I’m always a second away from danger.” Gavin responded, shrugging his shoulders.

  
“You accidentally dropped a grenade next to your car.” Jack laughed.

  
“We were running from the police, I was confused!”

  
“Whatever, morons, just help me count this cash.” Geoff interjected. “Gav, your cut is a little less since your an idiot.

  
"You misfire ONE time!”

  
“You shot me in the chest!” Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

  
“You shot me back!”

  
“True, but it was completely justified.”

  
“Quiet, you two. Jesus, it’s like raising children sometimes.” Geoff muttered.

  
“Murderous, death defying children.” Michael giggled.

“Okay, so tomorrow I have the perfect day planed.” Gavin said after all the money was split up. “We all need Titans, though.”

  
“Oh no.” Geoff wined, shaking his head.

  
“We’re going to try and land them on Mount. Chiliad, then take off backward!”

  
“What could go wrong?” Ray said sarcastically.

  
“Nothing can go wrong when you’re immortal!” Gavin said excitedly. Everyone muttered words of agreement before getting up.

  
“I’m going to bed, dying really tired a person out.” Ryan yawned.

  
“Yeah, let’s go to bed. Apparently, we have a big day tomorrow.” Geoff said back.


End file.
